


Midnight Special

by angelfeast (miscellanium)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/angelfeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know that Jimmy's awake. Castiel does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Special

**Author's Note:**

> Set not long before 4x20. Title from the CCR song of the same name.
> 
> _(the next thing you know, boy, oh you're prison bound.)_

God's plan is ineffable, to be sure, but a plan nonetheless, so: it seems reasonable enough that Castiel should have sex with Dean Winchester, Righteous Man and instrument of the end times.

Except it's not the angel's dick sliding into Dean's mouth. No, that belongs to Jimmy Novak of the wife and child and good religious background.

Jimmy's told that the apocalypse is nigh, that he's special, that God has work for him to do. So he says yes, doesn't think about the fine print—which brings him here, lying with a man as with a woman, and Castiel's cold clear logic cannot change the fact that he is surely damned.

Dean thinks it's just him and Cas, the two of them naked against the world and all that romantic bullshit. Even so, he'll check every now and then: "You said he asked for it," Dean says, and the not-question hangs there in the dark.

These are the times when Jimmy throws himself against the vast unspeakable space that is Castiel, yells _I don't want this, I don't_ want _this_ until he can't anymore. Castiel can be a tree, sometimes, or a series of lights flashing blue black red, but mostly the angel's just made of silence because ou has decided that's easier for Jimmy to deal with; less chance of the impenetrable horror of things cracking through.

Dean doesn't see any of this. For him there's only the little nerdy guy with wings in a borrowed trench coat, and if the nerdy guy kicks ass exceptionally well then that's all for the good.

So that leads to rooms where Castiel pushes Dean's head against the mattress—fucking him with a grace raw and physical, skin thudding against skin in the stuttering rhythm of control—and Jimmy can feel his fingers against Dean's neck but he can't let go.

There are the moments, too, when Dean presses down, chokes out a name that doesn't belong to him, and Jimmy's coming but it's the angel that feels it and it's getting all messed up in his head.

Even the work of Heaven isn't what he'd expected, each nudge of doubt shifting Castiel away from the glowing path. Yes, the orders ring too bright but still—

The angel reaches out, locks Jimmy back into place. _YOU SAID YES_ , and it's like a hand over his mouth, soft and slow and not at all kind.

And Jimmy knows that this is wrong, knows that he has a daughter and wife who love him but he has to work to remember their names.


End file.
